Crystal Summers (Earth-2010)
For the mainstream character see: Crystal Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Crystal Summers (b. April 15, 1990) is a vampire, and a witch. She is the daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is married to Kol Mikaelson. This alternate version of Crystal Summers lives in a world where vampires are the more dominant species. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Vampire Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Molecular Immobilization:'' Crystal inherited the power of molecular immobilization from Piper Halliwell. This primarily gives her the ability to 'freeze' objects and beings in motion by slowing down their molecular movement rate to such a point where they appear not to move. Her power is initially triggered by panic and Crystal had to make hand gestures to cause things to freeze or unfreeze. If Crystal's hands were tied, she'd be powerless. Crystal at first could only freeze everything in her immediate location (within the room she was in) and the freeze would only last for very short periods of time. She later learned to freeze and unfreeze on command, and selectively choose parts of objects to freeze or unfreeze. She could also freeze and unfreeze certain objects and subjects (like every innocent in the room). This power would keep growing stronger so that Crystal can freeze for longer, and in a larger range of area around her. *''Molecular Combustion:'' She develops the more offensive power of blowing things up; Molecular Combustion. This power works by speeding up the molecules of the desired object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion as she does for freezing and thus, she was hesitant to use either power initially, not knowing whether her targets will freeze in place or explode into bits. As with freezing, Crystal learned to master this power and can attack with precision. The trigger for this power, as seen when she first acquired the ability in 2011 is anger or rage - similar to how anger was the trigger for Sharpay's power of Telekinesis. This power has become so powerful that Crystal was even able to blow up a member of The Triad with 3 blows. This power is only used by Crystal in the show and is one of the rarest and most powerful abilities, which made her the strongest Charmed One. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Crystal Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Expert Pilot: Crystal is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her father and grandfather. It has also been implied that her trigonometric sense improves her abilities in the air. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Crystal is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Latin, Swedish, Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Vocal ability:'''Crystal has been referred to as the "voice of her generation" and a blue eyed soul singer. Strength level '''Class 50-75: Crystal is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Crystal is a very beautiful young woman, noting that many other have shown to be attracted to her. She is well-known for her piercing blue eyes and long dark brown hair. She is quite tall, very slender, and she has tan skin. She has a small scar on her right eyebrow. Whenever Crystal smells blood, her eyes turn red due to the fact that blood is rushing into her eyes, making her almost look evil to other people. *'Hair:' Crystal has long darkbrown hair. She normally keeps her hair straight. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' Like her mainstream counterpart, Crystal has the Phoenix necklace (which was given by Zac), however she wears it as a bracelet instead. She has four earrings in her left ear (an industrial piercing and three lobe piercings) and six in her right (three helix piercings and three lobe piercings). She also has a pierced navel. *'Make-up:' Crystal wears some light make-up, although more than her mainstream counterpart, perhaps hinting her more dark side as a vampire. She normally wears dark mascara, dark red lipstick and dark eyeshadow. *'Tattoos:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Sais: 'Links' Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Married Characters Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Telekinetics Category:Forcefield generation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-2010 Characters Category:Twins